Grand Chase: Drabbles and Song Oneshots
by Mayonaka Kazuki
Summary: A series of drabbles and song oneshots about the Grand Chase. LassxArme, RonanxElesis, RyanxLire, JinxAmy, SieghartxMari.
1. Drunk

yay! second fanfic! please tell me what you think! read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grand Chase.

**

* * *

**

**1. Drunk**

_Hic. Hic. Hic._

From a distance, you could hear small hiccups. Hiccups coming from a drunk mage, and sighs coming from the thief currently helping said mage get home, via carrying her on his back.

"La la la~! Myow~!"

"Arme stop it, you're sounding like Amy."

"Don't.._hic_..wanna!"

"How many bottles did you drink anyway?"

"..."

"Arme?"

"I ran out of fingers to count with."

Lass shook his head. He made a mental note not to let Arme near any kind of alchohol ever again.

"Hey, Lass~?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to tell you a secret, 'kay~?" she giggled.

Lass didn't respond, instead, he proceeded on walking, he didn't mind, Arme was probably gonna say nonsensical stuff.

"I've.._hic_..always loved you even though you're.._hic_..an emotionally retarded numskull. Don't tell anyone, okay~?"

Lass started to think maybe getting Arme drunk _wasn't_ such a bad idea after all.


	2. Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari

**2. Kimi no shiranai Monogatari - Supercell**

_"Lass! Why don't we all go stargazing next saturday night? School is almost over!" Arme tells me. Funny, she was thinking the same as me._

_"Yeah, why not?" I tell her, and she grins widely at me, and I smiled back._

_"C'mon! Let's tell Elesis and the others!" before I could even respond, she had already pulled me to the direction of the stairs, and led me towards our classroom._

That time, I still remember it clearly. I was always in love with her, my best friend, but I never got the chance to tell her. It was almost graduation, all of us only had a few days to be together. We told everyone about the stargazing trip, and they were all happy with the idea. That night, our whole group met at the beach. We all sat there, admiring the twinkle of the stars.

_"Hey, everyone! Look! It's the summer triangle!" Ryan points out._

_"Yeah! I can see it! There's Deneb, Altair and Vega!" Arme, who was beside me stood up, pointing with her fingers. We all looked to where she was pointing, and we all located different more constellations. _

At that time, I wished that moment would last forever...

_"Lass, when are you going to tell her?" Ronan asks quietly, sitting beside me. Ronan was the only one who knew about what I felt for Arme, I always trusted Ronan, probably because he was one of the oldest._

_"I...I don't know." that was the only answer I could give, I haven't found out a proper way to tell her. Arme was my bestfriend, I didn't want to ruin our friendship just because of one confession. What if she started avoiding me? That would pain me more that knowing that she didn't feel the same way._

_"I suggest that you tell her sooner, your time is running out."_

_"..."_

_"Hey, don't think I'm lecturing you, I'm only telling the truth."_

_"...I know"_

_"It's up to you to decide when."_

_"Maybe...after graduation..."_

_Graduation came fast, and Ronan was right, my time was running out. The ceremonies reached it's end, everybody was tearing up, well, all the girls were, most of the guys wee holding back tears. I located Arme, being hugged (suffocated) by Amy, along with Lire, Elesis, and Mari, who were also crying._

_"Arme! Waaaah!" Amy cries._

_"D-don't worry, Amy,(sniff)I'm sure we'll see each other again!"_

_I called out to Arme, and she excused herself from the girls._

_"H-hey there... got something to tell me?" she says, rubbing her eyes with her arm._

_"Well..." why couldn't I say it? It's just three words..._

_"Yeah?" she looks up at me, smiling with puffy eyes._

_"Arme, I..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Well, I..."_

_"Hey, I'm waitin' Lassy." she giggles at the mention of my nickname._

_"Meet me at the beach tommorow night...let's go stargazing again, just us two."_

_"Sure! 9:00, okay?"_

_"Yeah"_

I decided I'd tell her that night. But I didn't know I was going to be dissapointed.

_I waited for her patiently, and instead of her coming, I was surprised to see Elesis running towards me, followed closely by Ronan._

_"Something wrong?" I ask._

_"Arme...she...she's leaving!" Elesis says, while panting._

_"What?" I stood up abruptly._

_"It was...her family's...sudden descision...she wanted to tell you...but she was already leaving."_

_"Where is she now?" I demand. I'm not going to blow this chance!_

_"She's at the train station now, hurry if you want to catch up with her." Ronan says._

_I ran as fast as I could to the train station, as soon as I got there, I saw Lire along with Ryan, Jin, Sieghart, Mari and Amy._

_"Lass! Quick! Here!" Lire called out waving her hands._

_"Where is she?"_

_"There, at the waiting area, I think she about to get on."_

_"Get goin' kid!"_

_I nodded to Sieghart and ran, as I reached the waiting area, I searched but didn't see her. Realization hit me, and I immediately ran to the train, and I saw her getting in. I tried to catch up, but the doors had already closed._

_"ARME!"_

_She heard me, and immediately turned to look, I saw that she was crying. Her eyes widened as she saw me, and she ran up to the glass window of the door. I approached, but she shook her head. She mouthed the words "I'm sorry" and went back to her seat. She was sobbing, and the train started to move. She looked up to me, and mouthed "Goodbye" and, she smiled. I stood still, as the train started moving, until it was finaly out of sight. I fell to my knees, and I let a single tear run down my cheek._

_"Damn it!"_

I didn't say it, I couldn't say it, I'll never get another chance.

* * *

i got this while listening to the song...what do you think? please review!


	3. Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari : Part 2

**A/N: **well, kimi no shiranai monogatari was supposedly only one chapter, but my friend/classmate, Rie Heita, requested another chapter...

...and a cookie... XD i had fun writing this chapter, since Rie-tan was always reminding me to write... well, here you go Rie-tan!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grand Chase.

* * *

**3. Kimi ****no Shiranai Monogatari - Supercell : Part 2**

Years have passed since I left, I wonder if he still remembers me? I feel bad for what I did. If it wasn't so sudden, maybe I could have said goodbye properly, maybe...I could have told him what I felt for him.

"Honey, we're here." my mom calls out. Snapping awake from my daydream, I stand up from my seat and grabbed my bag, then got out of the train.

"Doesn't it feel good to be home?"

"It is, mom."

"Aren't you going to tell your friends? They seemed pretty upset when you left."

"I already told Elesis, mom."

"Elesis? You mean the red-haired girl? The one Ronan is crushing on?"

"Yeah, mom." I giggle silently at the thought.

At that, we headed towards home. It still looked the same, we did some minor cleaning, and after finishing, I took a bath, changed clothes and lay on my bed. Taking a look at my bedside table, my eyes fell on the picture on it. I pick it up and looked at it closer, remembering what happened that day.

_"It's a bummer that semester break is so short..." Elesis, who was laying on the ground, grumbles, putting her hands underneath her head._

_"You're not the only one complaining..." Sieghart says, leaning back on the tree where he found some shade._

_"Speak for yourself... you're always complaining about school and work." Elesis replies, receiving a glare from her brother._

_"I'm guessing they'll start bickerin' soon." Ryan says, and we all laugh, recieving a death glare from the siblings._

_"We won't!" they reply together. They really are brother and sister, always in perfect sync._

_"Hey! Let's take a picture! I bought my camera set!" Amy exclaims, waving her camera in the air. She set up the tripod and set the timer._

_"The timer is ticking!" she yells, and everybody hurried._

_"Lass, c'mon!" I grabbed his hand, not waiting for his reply._

_Click!_

The picture bought a smile to my face. In the middle of the picture was Elesis, who had her cheeks pinched at the last minute by Sieghart, whom was grinning widely. A laughing Ronan had Ryan's head in between his arm, and was ruffling his hair with his knuckles while he struggled to escape. Lire and Mari were beside Elesis and Sieghart, smiling happily. Jin had a surprised look as a cheeky smiling Amy pounced on his back, almost throwing them off balance. Me and Lass were beside Jin and Amy, still hand in hand and both smiling.

That was when I remembered.

_"Arme, I..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Well, I..."_

_"Hey, I'm waitin' Lassy." I giggle at the mention of his nickname._

_"Meet me at the beach tommorow night...let's go stargazing again, just us two."_

_"Sure! 9:00, okay?"_

_"Yeah"_

I sat up and grabbed my phone and as soon as I located Lass' number, my hands froze. I have no idea how he would react, will he pick up? I dissmised all my thoughts and headed for the door.

"Mom! I'm going out!" I didn't wait for a reply, as I ran out the door and headed to the one place I know where he would be. It was late afternoon, and the sun was going to set soon. I arrived at the shore and stood where the water was close to reaching my feet. I didn't know if he will come, but I'm sure this is what he felt before I left. Pacing a little, I looked up, and the stars were twinkling beautifully. The summer triangle, Deneb, Altair and Vega, was there, shining as bright as ever.

"School-wise, I'm smart. But when it comes to love I'm completely clueless..." I mutter to myself.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I felt tears stinging in my eyes.

"_Yeah, that pretty much sums you up._"

I froze in my tracks, thinking if I was hallucinating or not.

"Hey, I came here to welcome you, and yet you ignore me? That hurts!"

I spun around and saw him there. He still had the same blue eyes and silver hair that I've grown used to.

"L-lass?"

"Who else would it be? Elesis told me you arrived. Welcome back, Grapes. Don't I get a hug?" he said with a smile. I ran up to him and hugged him, tears falling from my eyes as I did.

"Hey now, is there any reason to cry?" he says, hugging me back.

"I missed you! And I'm sorry! Really sorry! I know I should have told you, but we had to leave! I'm guessing that you hate me now!"

He didn't respond, but instead, I felt him hit my head slightly, like he always does whenever I do something ridiculous or stupid.

"If I were mad at you, do you think I would even bother coming here, knowing exactly that you would?"

"I was thinking that you would-!" I was silenced by a pair of lips on mine. I squirmed a little, but I know he wasn't going to let me go easily, I gave in eventually, and I felt my face heat up and he let go.

"You talk too much." he said with a smirk.

"You... did you just... I... Lass..."

"About what I wanted to tell you, Arme, I love you."

"M-me too Lass, I love you too." he held me tighter, and he leaned in, I was expecting him to kiss me, but instead I felt his breath on my ear.

"But you still have to make it up to me for leaving so suddenly..." even though his face was buried in my hair, I could very well tell he was smirking right now.

"What do I need to do?"

"Well... I have a few things in mind."

* * *

everyone is free to think of what Lass wants Arme to do for making it up to him... i've got too many ideas... please review! =3


	4. Possessive

**4. Possesive**

Sieghart was overpossesive, and he always got what he want. Everyone knew that. He didn't like to share, he couldn't handle jealousy well. What was his was his only.

So when Sieghart saw a merchant at the village trying to hit on Mari...

Let's just say the guy was out cold for weeks.


	5. Maelstrom

**5. Maelstrom**

She felt as if she were stuck in a maelstrom of popularity.

Amy lets her memories flow out onto the page, puts her memories of her adventures with the Grand Chase into lyrics. Closing her eyes, she sings,

"We're running around with so much information…" She smiles, and lets the pen in her hand write by itself.

Her songs give her instant popularity, and she owes it all to the people she bonded with, the people she adores.

Amy smiles as she signs yet another autograph for a fan.

She was stuck in a maelstrom of popularity.

* * *

**A/N:** i got this from a persona 4 fanfic... anyone a persona series lover there? for me, Amy is quite similar to Kujikawa Rise... :D


	6. Sayonara Memories

**6. Sayonara Memories - Supercell**

"I guess in the end, I couldn't bring myself to give this to him..." Lire says, rolling over her bed, clutching the letter in her hand. She sighs and looks at the letter for a while, placing it on her nightstand afterwards. Lying on her back, she closes her eyes and tries to remember each memory she had of her and Ryan.

_

* * *

_

"Okay class, settle down, today you'll have a new classmate. Young lady, please come in."

_All eyes went to the door as a girl with blonde hair and forest-green eyes entered the room and walked up to the teacher._

_"Would you so kindly introduce yourself, Miss Lire?"_

_"Hello everybody. My name is Lire, I'm 16 years old. I hope to be friends with all of you, it's nice to meet you all."_

_"Welcome, Lire. You may take a seat on the empty seat besides Ryan." the mentioned boy raised his hand, so as to let Lire see where he was. She walked towrds him and he pointed to the seat next to him. She murmured a soft "thank you" and sat down her seat._

_"History is kinda boring, so ya might wanna drink some coffee before class to keep awake." he said and chuckled softly, making Lire giggle a bit as well._

_"Mah name's Ryan. Nice to meet'cha, Lire." Ryan says, flashing a grin at Lire, whom smiled back. And that was when Lire had started liking Ryan._

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Lire, look! The cherry blossoms had bloomed earlier this year!" Ryan said, always the nature-lover. Lire looked at him in amusement. The orange-haired boy had led (rather, dragged) Lire to a hill where a cherry blossom tree stood. Lire watched as a single petal fell off, her eyes following the way the petal swayed in the wind.

_"Isn't that right?" she laughed, even though she knew, after a little while more, they won't be able to go back to that place anymore._

_"When spring comes, we'll all go our separate ways..." Ryan murmurs._

_"It's makes me... kinda sad."_

_"Don't worry, we'll always stay best friends!" Ryan says, grinning at Lire._

* * *

Several memories played in her head, every joyful and sad memories slowly coming back to her, from where she first transfered to the academy, to today, their last day of school.

_

* * *

_

Today was their last day of school, and Lire still hadn't told Ryan that she loved him. They had grown close in the past year, and Ryan had become her closest friend, probably because he was the one who befriended her at her first day in the school.

_"Hey, slowpoke! Hurry up with fixing you're things, I'm still waiting..." Lire says, they were the only two persons in the room left, and Lire was leaning on one of the desks, looking at Ryan from time to time. she had a letter behind her back, clutching it tightly, it was a letter containing a confession, and she was deciding wether or not to give it to him._

_"A'right, I'm all done." this startled Lire, as she almost stumbled on the desk she was leaning on._

_"Oh, o-okay. Then let's get going!"_

_They walked their way back home, and Lire had intentionaly took a detour, because, even though it was a little longer, he wanted to be at Ryan's side._

_"Ooops, I might have made a mistake. We went the wrong way." she said giggling, trying to sound as innocent as possible._

_"I guess you did, but on the bright side, at least we have a little more time together, right?" he smiled warmly, and Lire looked away to hide the blush on her face._

* * *

"Maybe we're meant to stay friends..." she sighed, rolling over again. Then she noticed that something was missing; the letter was gone. She looked for it, until she heard a voice.

_"Looking for something?"_

She looked for the source of the voice and found an exact replica of herself, looking more like a ghost, holding the letter in her hands.

_"Catch me if you can!"_

"Wait!"

Her copy ran out the door and Lire soon following after, though she was confused of what was happening. Several times she tried to snatch the letter away, but she was too fast. The copy kept on running, and Lire soon realized where she was taking her. To their school.

_"Feeling tired yet? Just a lttle more!"_

She continued following her copy towards thier classroom and entered, where her copy finally stopped, leaning on a desk. She took the oppurtunity and grabbed the letter, but as soon as she did, white light stuck her vision, and, as if time had gone back, she was back in their room with Ryan.

"A'right, I'm all done." Ryan says, and Lire looks down, her heart was beating frantically.

"Hey, Earth to Lire... can ya hear me?"

She decided, she was already here, and she was given a second chance, why not say it? She crumpled the letter she was holding, and spoke.

"Ryan, sorry, somehow, I can't say this very well, but you see, I... with you... how do I put it? With things left the way they are now, I just don't want to say goodbye. I don't want to be just friends anymore."

Ryan's eyes widened, and didn't know if it was a good reaction or not, but she had already started, she had to finish.

"I decided I'd say it, my feelings for you, always... always, since a long time ago... I... you... I love you!" she finished her sentence, and bowed her head quickly, notknowing how Ryan would react. She was expecting him to leave, but instead, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her.

"It's not cool for the girl to make the first move... but I guess now's a greater time than never..."

"H-huh?"

"Lire, it's okay, I accept your confession." he chuckled, "Lire, I think I've fallen for you..."

Ryan moved his face closer to her ear, and said

"I love you too, Lire."

* * *

**A/N: **wow... 12:40 midnight... this story kept on playing in my head, i just had to write... rather, type it...

the part where Lire confessed is actually part of the lyrics...

remember... reviews make me happy! :3


	7. Can I Have This Dance?

**7. Can I Have This Dance? - Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens**

"C'mon! Let's go!" a pink haired girl says, dragging a boy with flame-red hair behind her.

"You're really excited, huh? Where are we going anyway?" the boy asks, looking around.

"You'll see when you get there, now hurry!" the girl says, breaking into a run, the boy following closely behind.

They reached a staircase with a door at the end, and the girl excitedly entered.

"So... what do you think Jin? Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's pretty nice, Amy."

The place where Amy had lead Jin was their school rooftop, designed by their school's Science Club. The view there was good, where you could be able to see the whole campus. Along the entrance was a series of plants in pots, along with flowers of different colors. By each corner of the rooftop were few tall plants swaying along with the wind. More flowers surrounded the place, each of them a different shade either pink, yellow, violet or red. In the middle was a small circular stage, where someone could sit or stand on. Amy closes her eyes and takes a breath in, then an idea comes to her mind.

"Hey Jin..." Amy says, facing the Jin, who was beside her. The said boy looked at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Dance with me!" she exclaims,taking hold of his hands, pulling him to the middle of area. Flustered by the way Amy was holding his hands, and the way Amy was smiling at him, Jin's face flushed deeply. Nevertheless, he played along.

"Well, Amy, _can I have this dance_?" he asks with a kind smile. Amy nodded excitedly, and smiles happily.

"Of course! I'd love to!"

Amy puts a hand on Jin's shoulder, and guides his arm around her waist, and takes a step back. Jin looks down, but Amy lifts his chin to make him look at him.

"Keep your eyes on me, Jin..." she smiles, and starts singing.

_Take my hand_

_Take a breath_

_Pull me close_

_And take one step_

_Keep your eyes_

_Locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

Amy easily guides Jin into a waltz, the sound of her voice a sweet melody in Jin's ears.

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding someone_

_Like you_

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling the way_

_We do_

He spins Amy around, then taking hold of her waist again. A step backward, then forward, backward, then forward again. Jin lifts Amy and spins gently. The wind wisped around them, as the two were simply lost in their dance.

_Oh,_

_No mountain's too high enough_

_Oceans too wide_

_Cause together or not_

_Our dance won't stop_

Thunder started to rumble, but they didn't care. Jin dipped Amy, the smiles on their faces never fading.

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe_

_That we were meant to be._

_Yeah_

Rain started to fall, and they held each other closer, their movements slowly coming to a halt.

"We're soaked..." Jin mutters, brushing a wet strand off of Amy's face

"Ehehehe... I guess so..." Amy giggles, leaning in so that their foreheads were touching.

"For someone who likes martial arts, you're pretty good at dancing, Jin." she says, earning a blush from the boy in front of her, she giggles even more, and putting her lips on his. It lasted a few seconds, before they finally pulled away.

"Amy, you do know that if we stay a bit more here, we'll get sick, right?" Jin says, still a bit red from the kiss.

"Hmmm... I do, but, it's worth it. I got to spend my time with you." Amy whispered at the last part, but enough to make Jin hear.

Needless to say, they _did _get sick, but, they were happy to be in each others company.


	8. Fear

**8. Fear**

Fear grips them all as they face down Kaze'Aze.

A split lip bleeds, running a trail of crimson down Elesis' jaw, the taste of bitter iron in her mouth. Fear tightens its hold around her heart, choking her, until it hurts to breathe, to move. There's something purely evil in the look Kaze'Aze gives to the Chase, something that makes everyone shiver and shudder in fear.

She was no coward, fear meant nothing to her. Yet now, she could barely move.

Kaze'Aze spouts some shit about 'Ruling the World' and Elesis barely holds in her thoughts, all of her hate.

Quickly, she moves forward with her swords, fear still curling around her heart.


	9. Necessity

**9. Necessity**

Necessity.

Definition: The condition of being essential or indispensible.

To Mari, Seighart was a necessity to solving the secret behind immortality. Perhaps a mere necessary tool to her, something she could use for research purposes only. A mere specimen for her to examine. Then after that, she could easily dispose of him.

But there was something about Seighart. He made Mari's heart beat fast, her palms sweat, something about him makes her silent and cold demeanor to dissolve.

Was this love? Infatuation?

She hoped not.

* * *

**A/N:** wow! 3 updates in a row... that's what you get when you're at home, sick and with nothing to do...

as always, don't forget to review!


	10. Tag

**10. Tag**

Blood.

It was everywhere, on the floor, on the walls. There was just so much of it. The smell of rotten corpses hung in the air.

A small boy stood in the middle of the pool of blood, several unmoving bodies not far from his position. The red liquid stained the knife he was holding, the clothes he wore, his snow white hair, his hands, and his face. The child seemed unfazed by his surroundings, an expressionless look on his face. All of it was, after all, _his_ doing.

The silence was broken by a slow applause.

"Very good, my dear. Did you have fun playing _tag_ with those people?" a smooth, cold feminine voice spoke.

"I was _'it'_ again." the boy whispers, looking at his reflection in the knife he held.

"And I trust you had fun with them?" the voice laughed bitterly.

"They were unworthy prey, I finished them."

"Well done, boy." the voice chuckled. "Would you like to play again?"

The boy faced to where the woman was, and nodded, cocking his head to the side, he spoke.

"Am I... _'it'_ again?" the child asked.

"Why, of course my dear, you are." the voice said, "Finish them off, quickly this time, okay?"

"Yes... I will..."

His azure eyes became a pure, blank white as he gripped the knife tighter.

It was time for another game of tag.


	11. The Way I Loved You

**11. The Way I Loved You – Taylor Swift**

_1:30 am_

Elesis opened her eyes again, finally deciding that she won't be getting sleep any time soon. Folding her hands behind her head, she growled and opted for glaring at the ceiling.

This time, it wasn't her brother's loud snoring from the next room that kept her awake. Usually, she would have fallen asleep through that with ease, but that wasn't the case (she was a heavy sleeper). It was a certain blue-haired best friend of hers that was keeping her awake. Or rather, thoughts of him were.

Every time she attempted to get some sleep, her thoughts almost automatically wandered to Ronan, keeping her awake. He confessed a few days ago, and at first she thought he was joking and went into a laughing fit, but when Ronan had pulled her to him and kissed her, told her that he truly did love her... _that_ was when her mind started going crazy. She still hadn't told him her answer yet, but he said he would wait. The way he held her, _kissed_ her, was gentle, and it felt... good, _a roller coaster kind of rush_... and she couldn't deny she enjoyed it.

He was a gentleman in every way possible. Holding doors, pulling out chairs, kissing the back of her hand (he did it sometimes just to annoy her, though he'd removed the bowing part, she threatened to smack him if he didn't) every time they met on their own time. He seemed flawless. Sensible, always knew what to say, always knew how to trigger each of her emotions.

She was the girl with red hair and was impulse driven. She could be highly volatile, impatient and obtuse. Never did she have any reserves about violating, blackmailing or screaming when the situation called for it. She was smart, but preferred to rely on instinct and guesses. Almost impossible to get along with. Easy to catch and hard to keep. She acts like a guy, never once concerned about how she looked. Anger her and you're gonna be wishing that you hadn't.

So, of all the girls to fall in love with... _why her?_

That was all what was in her mind right now: why on earth, _her?_

The redhead groaned irritably and buried her face into her pillow, muttering a few curses and punching (harshly) the soft object a few times. Could she possibly love him too? What would she do if she did? Was he going to be angry or sad if she rejected him? Or maybe he was going to get depressed and...

Elesis stopped herself before even _thinking _that her best friend would do that. He always thought rationally, and he wouldn't even think of doing that to solve his problems. Someone as level-headed as him wouldn't something as absurd as that. She rolled on her bed and faced her clock.

_2:00 am_

Great, her thoughts had wondered to him… _again._She was getting frustrated now.

"Damn... stupid Ronan... you just _had_ to go and... and... **argh!**"

She lay on her back, thinking on how she was going to take her mind off of the issue... and snapped her fingers when she had thought of something.

She'd try and settle things with him at school on Monday... hopefully, she wouldn't break his heart.

* * *

**A/N:** haha *scratches head*... sooo... sorry for the long time i haven't been updating my story... school things and such... i'll make up for it by another chapter later..

please tell me of what you think about this chapter... again, reveiws are very much appreciated! :3

btw, i've been thinking on working on two other stories, still about the Grand Chase, but i need your opinion on which of the pairings i should use on...

**New Story #1 :** You Belong With Me (based from the song from Taylor Swift... _again_... :D but this won't be a songfic that i'll add here, it will be a multiple chapter story, and i'm deciding on: Ronan x Elesis, Amy x Jin or Lass x Arme)

i'll be using all the pairings on story #2, so i don't need to worry about that...

anyways... until the next time~!

- Mayonaka, Kazuki :3


End file.
